


Congratulations On Your Wings!

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale is not having any of it, Crowley thinks he's hilarious, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, candy cane weapon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: A bell goes off and Crowley makes a joke about angels and wings.I am so sorry for the terrible summary lol
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Congratulations On Your Wings!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Bells Ringing
> 
> Shout out to my bestie [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for saving my ass with this prompt. I really had no clue where to even start and she gave me the funniest idea. I didn't do it enough justice for sure, but I do hope you enjoy this silly fic nonetheless.

It’s a fairly nice and calm morning in London today. It’s still cold, but the clouds agreed to let the sun come out and shine for once, so Aziraphale asked Crowley out to brunch and when they were done, the two agreed to a walk around St. James’ Park.

Shortly after Crowley and Aziraphale arrive at the park, a bell starts ringing. What direction it came from nobody knew, but suddenly Crowley screams, “Oh my! Congrats, Aziraphale!” Aziraphale looked at Crowley brows furrowed, confusion evident on his face. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Your wings of course! You just got your wings! How nice for you.” 

Aziraphale is still confused at first but quickly puts together two and two. Contrary to popular belief, he has seen movies and knows exactly what Crowley is referencing. 

“You finally watched ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ didn’t you?” Crowley smiled wickedly and ran up to a lamp post to spin around it.

“Everybody listen up! Fantastic news-” And before he can say anything else, Aziraphale grabs his hand into a crushing grip, dragging the demon behind him away from the drawing crowd. When he comes to a stop, he turns and looks up at Crowley and says, “You say one more word and I’ll-” he digs around in his pockets and pulls out a mini candy cane that he took from a bowl at the cafe where they had brunch. “I’ll stab you with this candy cane in the neck Crowley, I swear,” he scowls. Crowley is trying to stifle his laughter but miserably fails. Aziraphale rolls his eyes and turns to walk away. Crowley catches up to him quickly.

“Look, I’m sorry, angel. Y’know I’m just teasing you.” Aziraphale tries to keep up the angry facade but thinking back at how silly Crowley looked spinning around, declaring Aziraphale finally got his wings makes the angel giggle. 

“It is a bit ridiculous thinking every time a bell rings that an angel gets his wings. That’s just not probable!” Both start laughing again at the notion and neither caring about the stares they receive from people walking by. 

“Come on angel,” Crowley says, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand. “Let’s go watch this movie together. I’ll make you your favorite cocoa.” Aziraphale radiantly smiles. 

“I think that sounds like a  _ wonderful  _ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading today's fic! Please leave a comment or kudos. They motivate me into next week!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
